


a little bird told me

by ElijahDarling



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Flippity-Flop, F/M, Gen, I just keep thinking about the opening scene in the diner and Jill flipping through that notebook, I want to see more of that notebook, lots of headcanons in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "Jill does not have a twitter account."Jill Carlan has an impeccable note-taking system.





	a little bird told me

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero impulse control.

Jill does not have a twitter account. There are many reasons for this, and only Tina Krissman knows the realest reason of them all.

 

Because Tina Krissman has seen Jill’s “notebook” and Tina Krissman has had twitter inflicted on her by Jay Simmons.

 

The notes that Jill takes are somehow both cryptic and specific and righteously, rage-fueled enough that her tweets would be “too powerful” for twitter to handle.

 

Also, she is a public defense attorney. She barely has time to pee as it is and apparently time spent in the bathroom is considered the ideal time to tweet as well.

 

Roger Gunn thinks this is appropriate as twitter, he claims, is also full of shit.

 

(Roger Gunn has a verified twitter handle. His assistant manages it. 

 

That’s for the best.)

 

Jill writes little notes to herself all day long. Names underlined with no context but disdain somehow coming across, sentences that she begins and never finishes because they exist only to prompt the rant that she is filing away to dump in Roger Gunn’s lap, and various Pro/Con lists that just read:  **pro** \- he knows me  **con** \- he knows me. She is the only one that can decode it most of the time, but that is only most of the time.

 

Jill Carlan doesn’t have a diary either. 

 

“Who needs that when I have bullet points?” She tells Tina. 

 

Tina rolls her eyes.


End file.
